Last Sacrifice
by demonhybrid13
Summary: "How the hell do I get myself into things like this?" "I'm going to get you out" "Leave!" "I'm not giving up" "The hell they are!, GUARDS!" "ROSE!"
1. How Ironic

Damn, how the hell did I get myself into this?

One minute, I save the love of my life. Only to have him shun me. And now this?

The cell was small, dark. The only light that came inside was one of the candles from the hallway.

It's funny that I get stuck in the same exact cell as said lover.

Then, faintly. I heard footsteps, then it stopped right infront of my cell.

I was currently facing the opposite way on my bunk bed.

"Didn't I say I didn't want visitors?"

The person didn't speak

I turned around to face them, and when I seen the figures. My eyes opened wide in surprise.

Then glared in anger.

"Leave" was all I said

"We came to see if your alright" the figures

"Im fine as hell, can't you see how great I'm doing"

Ok, so I sounded snobbish. I understand that. But hell, im pissed off and being sentence to death. Can you blame me?

My life **is** hell.

"I know you didn't do it. Your reckless yes, but you wouldn't kill anyone" Eddie mentioned

"Mind telling that to the entire court, see if they believe you" I said sarcastically, looking up at the moon from the small window I had in this dump.

"Rose please-..."

"Don't you 'Rose please' me Adrian, you've made your decision now leave!" I growled

"I wan't to help you" he shifted

"How bout doing me a favor. Don't." Wow, my voice came out really venemous. Cool. But right now wasn't the time to celebrate that.

Seeing as the man that left me because I can't help but love another. Dumped me.

"You told me you didn't want to be with me anymore. Well you were right. Because of the feelings you knew I didn't have for you!"

"Im sorry you feel that way" His words were empty now

"I'm not"

"Aside from your feelings for him, you shouldn't have to go through this!" Eddie was growing angsty, I noticed.

I wiped my hand through the air angrily

"I told you to leave!" I stood up and walked towards the back of the cell

"Not until you say your innocent" Eddie said clearly

"What do you care, how many times do I have to tell you to leave! I don't want to see you! I don't care for either of you" What irony.

"I know your angry at me Rose. But you can't let your hatred for me ruin your chances to live your life!" Adrian was now grabbing onto the rail

"Don't you get it! I don't care!,"

"What?" he breathed

"I don't care, I don't want to live anymore" I gulped

"How can you say that" Eddie's voice turned cold

"Theirs nothing for me, surely after trial they'll still execute me. Weither I plead Innocent or not. My life has been made. My story has ended. I've had a great seventeen years ," Another tear slid down," I knew what it was like to have a sister, to have the trust of friends, and even how to love. But hey, I guess that doesn't count right?"

I was completely sobbing up now

"R-Rose your not going to die" Adrian's voice was somewhat filled with anguish or was it guilt?

"No I'm not, but the situation remains the same doesn't it?" I said, like always in my stuck up mood. I had a right to do this, didn't I? I mean I was going to die anyways what did it matter.

"It doesn't have to be this way"

"Just leave me alone you guys please," I was filled with anguish now. I leaned myself against the wall with tears running down my face,"just let me die already"

"No" It was one word from the both of them. Never thought I'd see the day when these two teamed up. To bad I won't be alive to take on the rest of it.

"I will not let you kill yourself over something you didn't do"

I snorted," Why can't I give up over something I know I didn't do, but you can give up on me?"

"Because its different" He said stiffly

"Bullshit! and you know it. It's the same damn thing! You hurt me!, I guess I payed you back by killing your aunt. SATISSFIED!"

"No you didn't!" he hissed

"Your waisting your time Prince Ivashkov she won't change her mind," one of his guardians mentioned, "besides it's time to go"

Before leaving he looked back at me, "I will get you out" he whispered

"Do me a favor and stay out of my life!" I whispered harshly

Again, it was dark and cold,

**"I will get you out"**

Ringed in my head.

No.

I will not let him do this. He will not risk his life for mine!

"Guards!"


	2. Psyhounds!

~~~With Lissa~~~

"Lissa please stop crying" Christian soothed

"How can I stop crying when my best friend is in a cell! Being sentenced to death for something she didn't even commit!" she yelled, her blond locks infront of her face

"I understand your pain, but she didn't do it-..."

"I know she didn't do it. That's what I've been trying to tell everyone!" she jumped up from her bed

Then a knock was heard, Christian sighed. He got up and opened the door.

Christian was definitely surprised by what he seen,"Eddie, Adrian?, what brings you guys by here?"

"We need to see Lissa" Adrian responded

"Of course" he stepped aside and let them walk in

"Lissa" Eddie bowed while Adrian went a little something like this, "Cousin"

"Oh, Eddie, Adrian," she yelled "Rose! Rose she didn't do it! you have to believe me!"

"We know she didn't do it. But she's accepted the fact of being executed" Eddie whispered

"What!" she exclaimed

"We just finished talking to her, she...," Eddie sighed desperately, "help us Lissa, please"

"How is she?" She asked frantically

In the backround Christian was heard, he also sighed.

"She's...bad, Rose refuses to see anyone, she didn't even want to see us"

"I wonder why?" Christian yawned with sarcasm in his voice

"Christian!" Lissa growled

"What?, the woman want's to be alone. Leave her be"

"Funny, that's the same thing she said" Adrian said, without any humor in his voice

"Rose is just being stubborn" Lissa proved getting up and pacing

"She was being serious, I seen it in her eyes. She has her head set on being e-executed" Eddie said the word causiously

"She's stupid if she thinks were just going to let her get killed for somthing she is being blamed for falsely!" Vasilissa said confidently

"That's why I have a plan" Eddie smiled

"Oh boy" Christian muttered

~~~With the Guards~~~

"Guards!" I called

"What Hathaway?" he asked

"Is their a way for you to apron the execution?" I asked

"Apron the execution?, Hathaway you haven't even been trialed completely yet...unless you plead guilty to the judge right now"

"I'm guilty!, I killed the queen. I did it!" I yelled

This made the guardian smile, "Alright, come with me Miss, Hathaway"

I stood up from the ground and waited for him to open the gate. Then right when he undid the lock, I kicked at the iron door. Hitting the guardian in the procces, knocking him unconcious. I stepped out of the cell and looked around.

Good, no one in site.

Really how can they just leave this place with only one guard? An asshole at that.

"Well got to get out of here before they come" I whispered

I began running towards the front gate

"Im tired, whens our break?"

'Should of known their wouldn't be just one' I stepped back quietly

"I don't know, stop complaining"

Their has to be another doorway. But where?

I began walking the opposit way, through the corridoor. Their were two ways to go. One would probably lead to my eternal doom. While the other would lead me into even more eternal doom. Decisions, decisions.

'Ugh, I don't have time for this!' So I took the path going towards the right

Five minutes later I reached the end of the tunnel, I seen a light.

Finally!

GGGGRRRRRRR!

I came to a complete stop.

"Psyhounds...psyhounds not good, not good" I whispered to myself"

RUFF! RUFF! RUFF!

I made a run for it, strait through the dogs. I guess those running lessons really payed off. That is, until I felt a powerful pain shoot through my leg.

I looked back,

"Son of a bitch!" I yelled

I tried to pry the stupid thing off, but that didn't work. So I put my athletisism to some use.

I round house kicked the bastered, knocking him off.

Again I ran. Ignoring the searing pain on my lower limb.

Those basterds were still following me. I had to get out of the wards. Now.

But what surprised me is that the hounds started running the opposite way.

"What the hell?" I asked myself

And that's where it hit me. The nauseous feeling.

They were here.

~~~With the gang~~~  
"How do you propose we will fulfill that plan Eddie?" Christian sat in his favorite chair

"Just like I explained it, we will have Princess Dragomir. With her permission, of course. Use her compulsion to make the guards open up the cell. Simple as that"

"Ok, I understand that part. But you know your costing Lissa's life here right?"

"Christian" Lissa made contact with him.

"No I understand Lissa. I know it's a lot to ask. But we have to do this"

"You can do this cousin" Adrian put his arm around her shoulders and gave her a kiss on the head.

She breathed in deeply, then out, "Ok, I'm ready"

Christian got up, "Theirs no way for me to change you mind is there?"

"No"

He sighed, "Alright, then I guess I'm in"

Lissa jumped up in happiness

"Thank you!"

Well this is it for the second chapter. Huh, It seems Rose is so stubborn. Tell me how you liked it! Please read and review


	3. Dead and Gone

~~~Back with Rose~~~

"How did they...," I ran towards the wards and knelt down, "they've been broken"

"Hey!, your not suppose to be out here!" A guardian keeping watch at night said

"Their here!" I yelled

"What?," he took a good look at me," you are definitely not supposed to be here!"

He tried to make a grab at me, but missed.

"I told you their here!, the Strigoi got passed the wards again!" I leaped back

"Hey watch out!" he jumped towards me and took out his steak. At first I thought he was gonna steak me. But thought differentely after he killed what ever was behind me.

I looked back and saw a stragoi being turned to ash.

"Son of a..."

"Hathaway, run inside and alert everyone immediately!" he ordered me

"But they won't believe me!" I yelled as he began running

"They will, tell them 'буря' " (Storm)

"What!" and I meant that literally. How the hell am I suppose to tell them that?

"Storm!"

"Oh Ok!" I began running towards the main building where all guardians resided

"Someone help, their strigoi on campus!" I yelled once inside the building

"What are you talking about Rose?" Alberta was the one to ask this

"Damn it what was that stupid word that guardian said! uh, uh,буря!"

They stared at me for a second before running out towards the wards. Awake or asleep. Didn't matter.

They were all out.

It took me a second to realize I was the only one their, besides the receptionist. I ran out to join the party. I meant that for real. Their were strigoi and guardians everywhere. Bloodshed. So much of it. I grabbed a steak from one of the dead guardians. Realizing I didn't have mine, thanks to being locked up in that damn cell.

I headed straight for the first strigoi I could get my hands on. A strawberry blond guy.

"Hello, what do I have here. It looks like I finally have the plessure of meeting the great Hathaway, you will definitely be something to eat"

"Shut the hell up" I charged at him. Intending to go for the kill on the first try. Of course I knew that was going to fail.

My true intention was to distract him.

Hitting the fucker on his side, and then dropping him with a leg sweep. This alone made him close his eyes and groan. That was my chance

"Ahhh!" he yelled as he began to turn to ash

I looked around me. We were definitely outnumbered.

But we would fight no matter what.

I seen Alberta, Alto, and even Dimitri fighting out their. He was still the same badass I always believe him to be. Even if that badass didn't love me anymore.

Attacking more on my way towards him. He was definitely surrounded.

"Need help Comrade" I realized I made a slip up, but oh well. To late to take it back now.

He paused for a second and turned cold, "I don't need **your** help"

Ouch, he clearly emphasized the 'your' part. But I still didn't care.

"Come on, for old time sake" I stabbed another one.

One made a swipe at me with it's claws and actually managed to get me.

I let out a yelp

"How tasteful, simply delicious. Mind if I take a bite" he asked

"Mind if you go to hell!" I swipe at him

When I was done on my side I turne towards Dimitri.

Now how the hell did he get surrounded again?

One was actually ready to bite at his neck from behind him. I could tell Dimitri was to distracted with the one infront of him. Even after he was finished with him. He didn't turn around.

"Dimitri!" I yelled

No. I couldn't let this happen again!

I bolted straight for Dimitri to push him out of the way. The only thing I hadn't concluded was that the strigoi would go straight for **my** neck.

It pushed us straight at a tree. Locking me in place. I was paralized.

"Ugh!" I groaned

It seemed to have taken Dimitri a couple of seconds to realize I was being sucked dry.

"Roza!" he screamed running straight towards us.

Somehow hearing my nickname made me happy. Even though I knew, that once this beasts jaws lock on ones neck. It tends to stay their until they are finished.

I was beginning to see black splotches.

Dimitri must have reached us because I was currently falling towards the ground. I still couldn't feel anything though. I didn't feel the ground. Maybe it was because Dimitri had cought me or something. I don't know?

I didn't know a thing at that very moment. All I knew was that my body was shutting down.

"Rose! Rose!, keep your eyes open!"

"D...Dimi...-" Then everything went black

~~~With the gang~~~

"Alright, then I guess Im in" Christian said

"Thank you!" Lissa jumped into his arms

"Let's go before sunrise begins" Eddie motioned them out the door

When they were all out, they were all immediately confronted by a guardian

"All royals to the main building!" he began pushing them towards the exit

"Hey wait! why do we have to go their?" Eddie asked

"Strigoi have attacked the academy, were heading into lockdown" he reported grabbing ahold of Lissa, Christian, and Adrian

"Again!" Adrian sighed

"Yes again, now into the main building, you will be safe their" he said

"Castile come with me!" he began walking to the other side of the campus

"Take care of your self Eddie!" Lissa yelled

"I will!" he said, running after the other guardian

Lissa began sobbing until she felt a pair of arms wrap around her,

"It'll be fine Liss, just like the last time" Christian reassured

"Oh, Christian" she cried in his arms

"Atleast Rose is safe in the dungeon" Adrian whispered

~~~Back in the field. Dimitri POV~~~  
"Rose! Rose! come on, open your eyes! Rose!" I began yelling at the top of my lungs

She had lost so much blood. So much.

I was lying in her puddle of blood, "Rose!"

Her eyes fluttered at times, as if she did hear me

"I regret all the things I said," I said

"I take them all back if you open your eyes!"

Then, she finally opened them. But not how I had expected. They were open...and also lifeless. Her body was unmoving.

"Rose!," I shook her, "Roza!"

This couldn't be happening!

No!  
This can't be happening.

Then, something I didn't need at the moment began making it's way towards me. Somehow I managed to attack and keep Rose in my arms though. I kept on attacking blindly.

Until I finished all of them on my side.

Blood.

It was everywhere.

My legs finally gave out and I fell on my knees and clutched on to the person who only understood me in the world. The person I had rejected and hurt. The person that was in my arms, gone, because of me.

* * *

Here is chapter three...for now. Next chapter will be posted up as soon as possible. Please read and review. The more reviews I get the faster this process will go. XD


End file.
